narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanzou
| classification = Genin | reg = | academy = 10 | chunin = NYA | jonin = NYA | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Sensing Technique Chakra Suspension Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Cliff Climbing Practice Dissolving Petal Genjutsu Enlargement Technique Generic Sealing Technique Flickering Shadow Clone Jutsu Flying Swallow Harem Technique Lion Combo Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Secret Technique Stone Needles Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique Tree Climbing Practice Water Surface Walking Practice | weapons = Sword Kunai Shuriken Senbon Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Smoke Bomb Petrification Gauntlet Scroll Tantō Gas Mask Kunai & Senbon Launcher }} Zanzō (残像, Afterimage, Zanzou) is a great Genin of Getsugakure, who has spent five years honing his skills. Showing great promise, Zanzou seems to have a perfect hold on controlling his chakra, and using it to its best ability. Skilled in his own right, in five years, he's seemed to have gotten the hang of techniques of a more advanced nature, through great chakra prowess and training. Assembled on the team led by Chinka, he shows great promise for the future of Getsugakure. Known for his prowess, Zanzou and his team were recommended by the Tsukikage himself to participate in the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Team Chinka excepted, and Zanzou would find himself eager to go. Considered by many to be high ranked material, Zanzou signed himself on for one of his first tests in his life. Appearance Zanzou possess cropped brown hair, with a shine like mahogany. His eyes are blue, crystal clear like pure water. Many deem Zanzou handsome, but most just deem him tall. At 15, he could pass off as a young adult. A skill that could serve for deception if needed. He stands about 5'10" feet in height, an imposing factor on some opponents. Zanzou is also often seen smiling, or expressionless. As for attire, he wears a white shirt, that looks somewhat proper. It is tied around the collar and wrists, leaving a white circle to wrap around his limbs. Over his right shoulders, he wears a midnight black cape, over a golden plate of armor over his heart. The cape is actually quite long, as at a diagonal angle, it goes past the other side of his body and normally clings to his right side. The cape ties the collar of the white shirt. His pants, also black in color, are tightened by a brown belt, which also holds as a holder for Zanzou's sword sheath and ninja pack. Over his shins down to his feet he wears an interesting choice of footwear, silver metal boots. However, it seems these are infused with chakra, making them light, and non-noising while moving, all the while providing defense down there. Personality Many describe Zanzou as very calm and kind. He is very willing to learn, and is very analytical during battle, and even when he isn't. He is noted to be always taking in his surroundings. Sly, Zanzou is crafty in battle. He resorts to all of his assets, and it is not strange for him to pull a win by using something no one would've thought of. He is creative in that right, as he has the most unique ways of winning sometimes. He even works with others (his teammates) to achieve the best results in his winning tactics.Encounter 1: Team Karasu vs. Team Chinka Zanzou is also noted to be kind, casually at least. He is not rude, and does respect his opponents. But he also understands when it is time to be serious, and withhold his kindness to act as a shinobi. Background Born in Getsugakure, he was noted to be a prodigy from birth, having an innate gift to sense chakra from an early age. This was seen even more when he exceled through the Academy, graduated in one year with excellent control over chakra. This skill would get him noticed by the Tsukikage himself, and he would be placed under Chinka herself, in a special team made of Getsu's elite genin. This team would eventually gain three-members, enough to enter the exams, and they would train for some years before actually joining the exams. When deemed ready, Kinpa would personally recommend them to join the Exams, determined they could pass. Zanzou wished to uphold that goal. Abilities Chakra Control & Flow Prowess Chakra control mastery is an innate skill for Zanzou. Born with the capability of expelling chakra without wasting excess chakra to do a task, Zanzou had a talent that he worked on, and made his specialty. With training, he has learned to emit chakra effectively with great timing, from every part of his body. This allows for the use of techniques that are B-rank in level efficiently, and using chakra practically in either combat, or conduct. Zanzou's mastery over chakra flow, and chakra control is the pinnacle of his fighting style. It allows him to use more techniques then most genin, as he wastes no chakra in casting techniques. Innately, he can also use his chakra to sense even faint chakra signatures, or cast and dispel genjutsu, having a great aptitude for it. He is noted to be able to cast the Dissolving Petal Genjutsu without even the mist taking effect (though this is harder). He can sense genjutsu pretty well, and dispel it while others wouldn't be able to. With his master chakra control and flow, he can cast certain techniques without having to worry about how much chakra he is emitting, such as the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, and even the Body Flicker Technique and Chakra Sensing Technique. This allows him to fight without worry, when other genin would have to focus on the chakra being used to cast those techniques to keep them active. This places Zanzou's chakra control as extraordinary, for his level of mastery at genin-level. Zanzou has even shown the ability to walk on air using his chakra.Encounter 1: Team Karasu vs. Team Chinka With his mastery of chakra control, he can use the Shadow Clone Technique, and its derived technique, along with Flying Swallow, three B-rank techniques that are reliant on the control of chakra and its flow. By combining these techniques into his combat style of Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, he can be truly formidable for a genin. Also, Zanzou seems to have skill at using his chakra to control and enhance outside powers, such as increasing heat created from his speed. Zanzou is also skilled in changing his chakra's properties, allowing for paralysis techniques, and destructive power with his chakra. Zanzou has also showed skill in using chakra telekinetically, in order to manipulate his chakra and objects while they are not connected to him, through the Chakra Exertion Technique, which he has mastery of as well. He also has decent reserves, using his chakra pool regularly and directly, as it is the core of his fighting style. Chakra Techniques Focused on chakra control and flow mastery, Zanzou has a skillset focused on using his chakra to the best of its ability. Skilled in using his chakra, the techniques Zanzou has been seen using show a great sign of his overall power. *'Body Flicker Technique:' The Body Flicker Technique is a simple one really a simple technique, as it increases one's speed to abnormal rates. By using the chakra to vitalize the body, this extreme speed effect is created. With Zanzou's mastery over chakra flow, he has managed to keep this speed constant and active while even in combat for quick movement if needed, by constantly supplying himself with the chakra necessary to maintain this technique while moving through different environments and elevations. This technique being active with the least chakra necessary allows Zanzou to fight at extreme speed without worry over draining his chakra reserves, as he is conserving them well. Zanzou has trained using this basic technique's extreme speeds for quite some time now, allowing for him to fight at quick paces. :Usually however, he usually speeds past an opponent to deliver a strike, that is very fast paced, similar to Sasuke's quick sword slices. :Heat Control: By using his chakra flow throughout his body during the Body Flicker, he can extend his chakra into the air, somewhat enhancing the heat generated by his movement. While not major, this can allow him to cause discomfort to his opponent, as he rushes past and warm air is produced. This is also suspected to be able to melt things, at least somewhat. *'Chakra Sensing:' Zanzou is indeed a sensor. Skilled in using his chakra, it seems he was born more "sensitive" than most, allowing for the path to becoming a successful sensor easier than most for him, especially with his chakra specialization. With the ability to flow chakra with such skill, he can also sense it with such skill. He is better at sensing his own, as he learned that first, but it still skilled nonetheless. He is noted to have understood his own chakra nature perfectly, and the generic "feel" of all chakra, and the different types as well, such as regular, Tailed Beast chakra, etc. He is able to distinguish the chakra quality between different groups, or nations. He is not yet skilled enough to distinguish between clans. He can also sense residual traces of chakra, and can sense when chakra is being used in the air, or about to be used during a fight. It is noted he could distinguish chakra between persons, but needs time to do so. He can identify his teammates' chakra, along with other Getsu ninja, and shinobi friends. It is assumed that during battle, if he was around a chakra signature long enough, he could learn to be able to sense that particular person's chakra for future reference. He can sense when chakra is about, the more concentrated the better. People are essentially beacons for him, and their chakra-filled techniques. *'Dissolving Petal Genjutsu:' By utilizing the poison mist and then exerting yin based chakra through it, Zanzou can use this genjutsu to block others from seeing his incoming attacks. Coupled with his nature to try to attack as quiet as possible, this can be very effective against opponent's who can see, as they would think he disappeared, when in actuality, he's about to land many blows. Zanzou is also good at changing the appearance of this genjutsu, to make it seem as the petals can actually harm the enemy, making false attacks to move the enemy in real life where he actually plans to strike. *'Adhesion Techniques:' These techniques help with adhesion. For climbing trees, and other constant solids, Zanzou can emit a constant flow of chakra at his feet that allows him to focus on others things while having stable footing on otherwise slippery, or hard to traverse materials. With Water Surface Walking, he has gotten to the point where he can walk on water without any conscious control necessarily- without trying to. He has essentially reached the state Jiraiya informed Naruto about, where the more one practices this technique, the easier it gets. Zanzou has be training in this technique ever since he was 10, allowing for him to master it at such a level. This is a testament to his chakra control, as this would allow him to apply this own other surfaces like water as well. When Zanzou uses these techniques, no sound is generated, as he uses chakra-like a cushion. *'Shadow Clones & Flickering:' With mastery over this cloning, Zanzou can create actual clones, indistinguishable by even dōjutsu or genin-level sensor ninja. Able to control them with his own chakra, he can determine how much chakra he wants to give them as well. These clones are tangible, and durable as well. And cast jutsu effectively, in tandem with Zanzou. He can make up to 15 at a time, and uses them effectively in battle, as partners, etc. :As for the Flickering Shadow Clone, it creates a intangible body part, and then, turns it tangible. With his prowess in chakra control, Zanzou can generate this clone in an instant, and change its phases to go on the attack. Combining this technique with the Body Flicker, among things like his sword, kunai and Flying Swallow can make this effective in battle, quickly moving and striking. He could also in theory use this for evasion, as he can control which body part can become tangible and intangible at will. However for this application, he needs to create a flickering arm for example, before switching its tangibility with his actual arm, making his arm the intangible one, and negating a hit. Zanzou's mastery of both these cloning techniques make him effective in battle greatly. It is noted his Shadow Clones can use the Flickering Version as well. It should be noted Flickering Shadow Clone only copies taijutsu, bukijutsu and Flying Swallow. *'Flying Swallow:' By utilizing chakra flow, he can flow chakra onto his sword or kunai, turning them into sharper blades for him to use. With his chakra flow mastery, he can keep this active as he attacks and engages in close combat. Zanzou can freely alter the shape of this blade, lengthening it to increases range, or serrating it for more damage. It is noted this technique can cut through rock, metal and iron. :Zanzou's true skill with this technique, is when he flows chakra over his body parts, turning them into effective cutting blades. A derivative of Flying Swallow, that makes his taijutsu way more deadly. It should be noted that Flying Swallow has great piercing power as well. *'Chakra Suspension Technique:' By using his chakra similar to an Adhesion technique, he can create a disk of chakra at his feet, capable of allowing him to walk, run, or stand on air. This obviously can have many applications, such as letting him attack where there is no suitable terrain is used. This could also help him dodge an attack. *'Chakra Exertion Technique:' Zanzou can also express his chakra as a physical medium. Either to paralyze, destroy things, adhere, and much more. Using this technique, with his careful and mastery of chakra flow and control, he can transmit his chakra through the air, allowing for complex, telekinetic manipulation of the weapons he employs. He can also solidify chakra into the air, for defensive measures by flowing it into a wall, etc, similar to the Mechanical Light Shield Block's chakra shield in appearance. Using this technique at its full capabilities can result in quick chakra loss, making it a risky move for Zanzou. The smaller the object used to remotely control, or the lower amount of them, the better for Zanzou. *'Transformation Technique:' By flowing chakra through his body, Zanzou can change appearance during battle. More adept into changing into standard ninja tools and people, Zanzou has gotten it down to where he only needs to see someone for a few seconds, before accurately transforming into them. It is noted, if he hears them speak, he could in theory transform his voice as well. *'Body Replacement Technique:' By switching places with nearby objects, usually tools he has on him, such as his kunai or scrolls, he can evade an incoming attack. Rather simple in nature, Zanzou uses the least amount of chakra possible for this technique, which is usually very small already. But his true talent lies in using the smoke created from this technique to confuse the enemy as he evades, and even after he evades. Using his chakra to influence the smoke, he can use this to produce an effective smokescreen on the battle, possibly even when he isn't being hit by anything. *'Enlargement Technique:' By flowing chakra into objects, Zanzou can utilize the least amount of chakra possible to enlarge their size for more effective usage. Zanzou can do this with kunai and other ninja tools for more devastating damage. Taijutsu Zanzou isn't particularly skilled in taijutsu, as he does not specialize in it. However, he can use chakra flow throughout his body in order to enhance his blows. Capable of using his natural taijutsu skills to break through wood, by flowing chakra through his body, he could potential break through rock and damage metal with his taijutsu. This is essentially a minor version of Chakra Enhanced Strength, however he cannot use that its full power yet. Bukijutsu Zanzou is capable at using ninja tools in battle. Standard ninja tools, such as kunai, senbon etc, are common for him to be using in battle along with chakra flow. He seems to be skilled in utilizing bladed weapons with handles, such as kunai and swords, the latter he is even more skilled with. This capable basic tool usage makes Zanzou very effective in battle. Using Generic Sealing, he can seal a lot of his stuff in scrolls. Essentially these scrolls have been prepared beforehand for his usage. *'Gauntlet:' A standard tool given in Getsugakure, Zanzou is one of the few who has possessed one before chūnin-level. In fact, his is not the true gauntlet, but the prototype, apply to cause paralysis by transmitting an electric charge into the opponent, made from the gauntlet weapon itself. All he has to do is use minimal chakra to activate it. *'Gas:' A special type of gas used in Getsugakure, it is deployed with the use of an explosive, usually a tag in his possession. Odorless, if not cleared, it will take hold and allow the user to attack, who would have gained a strong resistance to its effects. The gas slows down the afflicted reaction time (and usually effects everyone but Getsugakure shinobi). It allows the user to freely dodge attacks they couldn't otherwise. And also serves as a medium for Zanzou to use the genjutsu that goes in hand with this. *'Kenjutsu:' Known as the art of the sword, Zanzou possesses capability in this, having training right beside his fellow team member, Kiritsu Taisei. Possessing a katana like sword as well, he expresses fluidity movement of the sword, and through his strikes and stances. Talented in his own right, Zanzou has gotten the hang of changing up the speed of his sword strikes, and their direction in the heat of battle, to keep himself unpredictable. Intelligence & Analysis As stated in his personality, Zanzou is very perceptive, and can pick up on subtle hints on the battlefield, given enough time. He also is very attentive to detail, and is at least proficient at drawing up plans. He also plays great attention to his surroundings, and is quite capable of adapting during battle. He isn't the genius of geniuses, but he is smart, and ingenuitive. Equipment *'Gas Mask:' *'Scroll:' *'Tantō:' Trivia *Appearance based off Luke Ainsworth from the Sacred Blacksmith. References